plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toadstool
EU: €4.99 BR: R$10.00 PL: zl20.66 SG: $5.98 UK: £3.99 |flavor text = Toadstool just can't stand being idle. "I keep everything that I want to do on lists, and keep the lists where I can see them so that I'm always motivated!" she said. Whenever there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it.}} Toadstool is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released on June 23, 2015. It attacks zombies by eating them, similarly to Chomper; however, it has longer range and when it finishes chewing, it will produce 50 sun. It has a range of 1x3 and can only eat one zombie at a time. When confronted with a tombstone, surfboard, or another obstacle, or a zombie that it cannot eat, it will deal five normal damage shots to it—half the damage of Chomper, but twice the speed. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 AREA: Single RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Toadstools gulp down zombies whole, then produce sun. Weakness: vulnerable while chewing Toadstool just can't stand being idle. "I keep everything that I want to do on lists, and keep the lists where I can see them so that I'm always motivated!" she said. Whenever there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, it grabs up to four random zombies in a 5x3 area, chews for a short amount of time and then produces 50 sun for each zombie it ate. Preview When Toadstool was showcased in the sneak peek Piñata Parties of Lost City Part 2, the only way it could be showcased was in Locked and Loaded levels, as it is a sun-producing plant. Strategies Toadstools are advantageous attacking plants that produce sun after eating a consumable zombie. They are best used against high health zombies that can be eaten (such as Knight Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Buckethead Zombie variants, etc.) to make the threat level lower (perhaps it would also be great to feed these zombies a Sun Bean in order to gain more than the 50 sun Toadstool produces after consuming the zombie). Be sure to protect them with such defensive plants such as Endurians so that you can combine a powerful attack between consumable and non-consumable zombies for more damage. As sun-producing plants, they are useful in Sun Bombs levels, but in other levels, they are not necessarily preferable due to the fact that it produces sun slower than other plants. It is best to plant Toadstools on Gold Tiles in Lost City, so that you will get more sun from the Toadstool that consumed a zombie that it ate and from the Gold Tile which the Toadstool is standing on. It is best to combine this with Sweet Potato and then use Plant Food on the Toadstool. If you are going to use this plant against non-consumable zombies, be sure to paralyze them with butter or freeze them with Iceberg Lettuce or stun them with Chili Bean and/or Stunion before using the Toadstool against the non-consumable zombies.Also a good idea is to use Toadstool in Wild West becuase it can defeat Chicken Wrangler Zombie together with the Zombie Chickens without been released It's a bad idea to use Toadstool in Frostbite Caves because Troglobites are their main weaknesses,because unfortunately,Troglobites will crush your Toadstools with their frozen blocks when damaging these barricades.Be sure to stun or paralyze them with butter before you use the Toadstools.However,Toadstools can eat whole the Weasel Hoarder Zombie with her Ice Weasels without been released. Toadstools cannot consume the following zombies: *Gargantuar variants (including Gargantuar Prime) *Zombie Bull *Barrel Roller Zombie (with its barrel) *Robo-Cone Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Zombie King *Fisherman Zombie Gallery Trivia *It is based on toadstools, often poisonous fungi. It has the word toad in it, which is why it has many toad-like attributes. The "stool" part might refer to how it secretes sun when finished eating zombies. **In real life, female toads lack vocal sacs. *Toadstool, Cattail, Snapdragon, and Guacodile are the only plants in the main series to be based on animals. *It is the first mushroom and only to represent an animal. *Toadstool and Hypno-shroom are the only premium mushrooms so far. *Toadstool and Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms in the series that are instant-kills. *Nitration Mushroom, Freeze Mushroom, Flame Mushroom, Magic Mushroom, and Toadstool are the only new mushrooms which are not from the first game. *Unlike Chomper, it does not show an arm of a zombie hanging out while chewing. **Its cheeks instead stretch out to show it has a zombie inside its mouth. *Toadstool and Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that produce sun. *If Toadstool cannot eat a zombie (for example: Some machines, Shield Zombie's shield), it will only damage it. *It is the first mushroom in the main series without "-shroom" or "mushroom" in its name. **In the whole franchise, it is the third mushroom that does not have "-shroom" or "mushroom" in its name, the first and second being Shaggy Ink Cap and Ganoderma respectively. *It is the first new mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is currently the first and only mushroom not to be introduced in the Dark Ages updates. *Toadstool and Strawburst are the most expensive plant in real-life currency, beating most plants that cost $3.99 (NA currency). *In the 3.6 update, it could be used in Last Stand levels. *Toadstool is referred to as female in the Almanac, but male in the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 2. *It has the exact same chewing time as Chomper. *Toadstool will continue to make chewing noises and produce sun even after the level ends or when the player is on the rewards screen. *There is a glitch when it sticks out its tongue and consumes a zombie, and the player exits the level and returns to it. The Toadstool will simply shake up and down, its mouth open, and it will stay that way until the level ends, or if it is consumed or dug up, whatever happens first. *Like Bonk Choy, it prioritizes zombies ahead of it. *If the player feeds a Toadstool with Plant Food and there are no zombies on the lawn at all, it will still stay idle and does nothing else. Category:Premium plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants with a cooldown